creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Śladem Magellana - Creepypasta
ŚLADEM MAGELLANA – CREEPYPASTA Już od tygodnia jesteśmy na pełnym morzu. Dokładnie 7 długich dni temu opuściliśmy port na Rapa Nui. Każdy z nas wierzył, że lada dzień dotrzemy do Hawajów. Nasz kurs wiódł z dala od jakichkolwiek wód terytorialnych, z Wyspy Wielkanocnej prosto na Hawai. Prosto. Wydawało się, że nic łatwiejszego niż przeprawa wyznaczonym przez Starego Dębskiego szlakiem nie może być. Spodziewaliśmy się że to będzie najnudniejsza część naszej podróży dookoła świata. Kapitan Dębski był dobrym szyprem - doświadczonym, wiedział co robi, znał świat, szlaki, ludzi... Kiedy zaciągałem się na pokład "Magellana", byłem pewien że nie będzie nudno i na pewno wrócę. Jednak po drodze stało się coś, przez co pozostaliśmy na tych wodach już na zawsze. Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie mój ostatni rejs... Posłuchajcie opowieści o przeklętym przejściu "Rapa Nui - Hawai". Przejściu, na które obraliśmy kurs, a które wydaje się najlepszym wyborem dla podróżników, lecz w rzeczywistości ten, kto na nie wpłynie, już nigdy, NIGDY z morza nie wraca. Tak jak już zacząłem, nasz rejs przebiegał bez większych problemów. Pacyfik jak na swój burzliwy klimat był niezwykle spokojny. Żaglowiec spokojnie pokonywał co następne fale z wyczuwalnym, kojącym nerwy kołysaniem - to w lewo, to w prawo. Dębski siedział w swoim gabinecie pokładowym. Był zajęty spisywaniem dziennika z wyprawy, więc prosił by mu nie przeszkadzano, chyba że, jak on to ujął: "kogoś niespełna rozumu by na zimną kąpiel naszło czy coś, diabli wiedzą co innego się stało". Siedziałem na dziobie, wsłuchując się w harmonijne uderzanie fal morskich. Przed sobą widziałem tylko trzeszczący co każde uderzenie, sosnowy, pokryty czarną farbą i woskiem bukszpryt. Zaczęło robić się zimno, więc udałem się do jadalni. Słońce zachodziło, to też wiedziałem że wkrótce będą dzwonić na kolację. Wchodząc, jak myśmy to nazywali "hollu" Od razu poczułem ogarniające mnie ciepło. Ciekawe... niby tropiki, ale po zachodzie słońca jest tu bardzo zimno. Tak więc powolnym krokiem udałem się wzdłuż pokrytego warstwą ciemnobrunatnej, już trochę wyblakłej lecz wciąż jednolitej farby, drewnianego korytarza. Na podłodze leżała gustowna, ciemnoczerwona wykładzina, na ścianach zaś wisiały portrety, malowidła okrętów i różne inne rozmaite obrazy przedstawiające sceny marynistyczne. Po obu stronach ściany, gdzieś 70 centymetrów od sufitu wysiały symetrycznie i równo stare, dwuramienne świeczniki odlane, jak mi się wydaje, z mosiądzu. Trudno powiedzieć, bo były pozłacane. Twórcy podczas procesu odlewania nie pożałowali formowania wszelkich kształtów z odlanego, wciąż ciepłego wtedy metalu. Ich wykonanie robiło wrażenie. Sam korytarz był całkiem obszerny. Nie był zbyt długi, dzięki czemu wyglądał moim zdaniem jeszcze lepiej. Unosił się w nim zapach żywicy sosnowej. Pomimo zapalonych wszystkich świec, panował w nim półmrok, co nadawało mu charakterystycznego klimatu. Zszedłem po trzeszczących kręconych schodach, udając się na niższy pokład. Znajdował się w nim kolejny korytarz. Już nie tak bogato ozdobiony, ale dłuższy, o podobnej szerokości i wysokości, za to lepiej oświetlony. Po obu stronach znajdowały się wąskie, zdobione w rzeźbionym drewnie odrzwia. Udałem się na stołówkę. Lekko pchnąłem dwuskrzydłowe pomalowanie czarną oraz czerwoną farbą, drewniane drzwi. W pomieszczeniu zapachniało kolacją. Był to zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba. Przy stole na końcu sali siedzieli już koledzy z załogi: Marek, Stachu, Konrad, zwany Szanciarzem, Olaf, nazywany Bocianem i Gruby, czyli Wiktor. Dosiadłem się koło Stacha i powitaliśmy się. Stolik obok nas siedzieli inni członkowie załogi, których właściwie ledwo znałem. Wiem, że któryś tam się nazywał Samuel, jakiś inny to był Leon, a któryś z tych marynarzy był ponoć niezłym awanturnikiem, lecz nigdy mi się jeszcze żadne spięcie na tym rejsie nie zdarzyło. Nasz grupka zawsze trzymała się razem. Konrada nazywaliśmy Szanciarzem, bo przy każdej okazji gdy nie mieliśmy nic do roboty, to zbierał nas i szanty, czy inne jeszcze morskie piosenki nam grał. Lubiłem go za to. Był prawdziwym wirtuozem gitary. Grał jak mało kto. Raz jeden to pamiętam, że nawet sam Stary Dębski się do nas przysiadł i śpiewał z nami. A Wiktora wołaliśmy grubym, bo zawsze był na stołówce pierwszy i grzał nam miejsce przy stole. Poza tym raz mu się zdarzyło zaklinować w drzwiach do kajuty i musieliśmy go siłą tam wepchnąć. Tak, tak to już bywało. Olaf miał przydomek "Bocian", bo kiedy kapitan wyznaczał wartę w bocianim gnieździe, to on zawsze był u niego pierwszy. Naprawdę jednak nadawał się do tej roboty jak nikt inny. - Myślicie, że co teraz Stary u siebie robi? - zaczął Marek, obejmując nas wzrokiem. - Tego nikt nie wie. Wiesz przecież, że mieliśmy mu nie przeszkadzać - odezwał się Szanciarz. - No przecież głupi nie jestem, ale tylko się chciałem popytać. Co?? Zapytać już nie wolno?? - odparł mu Marek natarczywym tonem. - Pewnie ten swój pamiętniczek pisze - rzucił Gruby, wywołując na naszych twarzach uśmiech. On zawsze, odkąd go znam, miał do siebie ogromny dystans, lubił śmieszkować i kawały opowiadać. - Ale wiecie co? - spoważniał nagle. - Co? Pewnie już byś coś zjadł, nie? - rzuciłem w jego stronę. Wszyscy zaśmialiśmy się spokojnie. - Bardzo śmieszne... - oburzył się i rzucił sarkastycznie, po czym dodał: - Chodzi mi o to, że on już nie wychodzi z tego swojego gabinetu od południa. Co on tam, zakwitnął, czy się upił i śpi? Jak myślicie? Rzeczywiście tak było. Stary nie wychodził już od dobrych kilku godzin. To dało mi dużo do myślenia. Ale nie mogłem myśleć na pusty brzuch. Przyszła pora na kolację. Tasak - czyli Antoni, nasz pokładowy kucharz, zaczął wydawać posiłki. - Ach, moja ulubiona spółka. Witam was - powiedział z wyraźnym dobrym humorem. - Siemasz, Tasak. Co dzisiaj? - od razu odpowiedział Gruby. - To samo co zawsze - chleb, masło lub pasztet, ser, pomidor, ogórek kiszony - do wyboru, do koloru - odparł kucharz, po czym dodał: - Ale dzisiaj będzie chleb prosto z pieca, świeży. Przekonałem Starego. - Serio? To świetnie! Ale jak ci się to udało? - zapytałem z dociekliwością. - Dębski ma dzisiaj dobry nastrój, więc nie było to takie trudne. To wziąłem wór mąki i ot tak upiekłem, nie? - odpowiedział usatysfakcjonowany Antoni z uśmiechem. Tasaka wszyscy na pokładzie lubili. Zawsze był bardzo pozytywnie nastawiony do życia no i jak już gotował, to nigdy nikomu posiłku przez jakiś kaprys nie przesolił (tak, trafiałem już na takich). Nabraliśmy na talerze jedzenia i odeszliśmy. Wziąłem 3 kromki, trochę masła, plastry sera, po jednym na kromkę i trochę pomidora. Usiedliśmy przy stole, i zaczęliśmy jeść. Gdy doszedł do na Gruby, nie mogliśmy powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy postawił przed nami talerz pełen chleba, pasztetu, sera i ogórka. Patrząc na nas ze zdziwieniem, spytał: - No co?? To takie śmieszne, że też chciałbym coś zjeść?? - Nie, nie, co ty! Jedz, na zdrowie! - Odpowiedział mu ze śmiechem Stachu. Kończyliśmy posiłek. Byliśmy już ostatnimi gośćmi na jadalni, i gdy odkładaliśmy naczynia w okienko do zwrotu, do stołówki, jak grom z jasnego nieba wpadł Stary kapitan Dębski krzycząc: - Co wy tu jeszcze do diabła robicie?! Szorować mi zaraz na pokład! Sztorm idzie! Natychmiast, potykając się o własne nogi, w pośpiechu wybiegliśmy po kolei na pokład. Wszyscy już tam byli. To było niesamowite - przed dziobem naszej łajby rozpościerały się ogromne kłęby ciemnych, gęstych chmur, rozbłyskujące co kilka sekund. Widziałem je, chociaż było już kompletnie ciemno. W jednej chwili zerwał się potężny wiatr, który niemalże przewracał nas tak, jak staliśmy na tym pokładzie. Złapałem się na kaptur mojej kurtki. Zmrużyłem oczy i osłoniłem ręką twarz, aby uchronić ją przed wiatrem. Dotarły do nas krzyki kapitana: "Wmurowało was, czy co?? No ruszać się!" No i się zaczęło. Szkwał połączony z ulewnym i gęstym deszczem znacznie ograniczał widoczność. Widziałem jedynie czarne kształty, na ciemnoniebieskim, jaśniejącym cały czas od błyskawic tle. Ktoś zawołał mnie do pomocy przy linie. Zaraz złapałem za koniec, wraz z kilkoma innymi marynarzami. Trzymaliśmy z całej siły, byle by tylko nie przewrócił się już rozchwiany i nasiąknięty wilgocią maszt - było pod nim jeszcze wielu innych ludzi, którzy w chaosie krzątali się po pokładzie, próbując ratować co się da: liny, żagle, leżące luzem przedmioty, które mogły zrobić komuś krzywdę... To było straszniejsze tym bardziej, że okręt cały czas był przechylany na boki, ale nie tak jak wtedy, kiedy siedziałem na dziobie. Trudno było utrzymać równowagę przy takich przechyłach. Mijały kolejne minuty, ale czułem, jakby każda z nich trwała całą wieczność. Trzymaliśmy ten maszt jakieś 20 minut... a przynajmniej ja tyle wytrzymałem. Wtedy też stało się... Jedna z fal wdarła się na pokład, uprzednio przechylając jednostkę na sterburtę tak bardzo, że utraciłem równowagę i upadłem. Słona woda zalała mnie, przez co puściłem linę i straciłem orientację. Poczułem silne uderzenie w tył głowy, po którym zaczęło mi się w niej kręcić. Osłabłem i straciłem przytomność... Obudziłem się w swojej kajucie, przykryty kocem i z głową owiniętą bandażem. Byłem zdezorientowany, nie wiedziałem, co się stało i jak się tu znalazłem, ale co najgorsze - nie wiedziałem, co się stało z masztem, który wspólnie z załogą trzymaliśmy. Pochylali się nade mną moi kumple: Gruby, Bocian i Stachu, a także Stary Dębski. "Cicho, budzi się" - usłyszałem. Otworzyłem oczy. Łeb bolał mnie jak nie wiem co. Stary nachylił się nade mną i spokojnie, lecz z niepewnością spytał: - Eryk, Eryk... wszystko dobrze? - Co... Co się... gdzie jestem? Co się stało?? - spytałem jąkając się. - Stary, masz szczęście, że żyjesz - powiedział Gruby. - Serio? Co się stało? - Podczas sztormu przewróciłeś się i walnąłeś głową o kant bariery na sterburcie - wyjaśnił kapitan. -Aaa... jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? - spytałem już z w miarę świadomie. - Niedługo - odpowiedział kapitan - daliśmy radę wyjść ze sztormu... przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo wszędzie wokół jest teraz gęsta mgła. - M... mgła? Na środku oceanu?? - spytałem z niedowierzaniem. - No mgła. Nie wiem jak, ale jakimś cudem powstała po tym sztormie mgła - przekonywał Stary. - Aa... gdzie są Marek i Konrad? - ciągnąłem dalej pytania. W tym momencie do kajuty wszedł Marek z kubkiem gorącej herbaty dla mnie. - Cześć Eryk... dobrze, że się obudziłeś - przywitał mnie z radością Marek. Odpowiedziałem mu i wróciłem: - No dobra... ale gdzie jest Konrad? Spochmurnieli. Domyśliłem się, co się stało i również posmutniałem. - Konrad... Nie wiemy. Niestety chyba nie przeżył tego sztormu. Tak samo jak 24 innych załogantów. Przykro mi, Eryku - powiedział ze smutkiem Dębski. - Cześć ich pamięci, niech spoczywają w pokoju - dodał z żałobą Gruby. Leżałem tak przez cały dzień, a kiedy próbowałem wstać, zaraz byłem powstrzymywany przez kogoś, kto nade mną czuwał. Zmieniali się - raz siedział przy mnie Gruby, potem zmienił się ze Stachem, opiekował się mną też i Bocian. Tego dnia nic się nie działo ciekawego. Następnego ranka kapitan wszedł do kajuty, by obudzić kolegów. Nie spałem już wtedy i kiedy koło mnie przechodził, spytałem się, czy mogę wyjść na pokład, by zobaczyć i we własnym zakresie ocenić szkody. Odmówił, twierdząc że powinienem odpoczywać. Przekonywałem go, że mam już dość sił i mogę wyjść. W końcu się zgodził. Wyszedłem z kajuty, ubrany w kurtkę i owinięty kocem. Przeraziłem się tym co ujrzałem: Cała podłoga była mokra. Wszystko - schody, wykładziny, ściany. Nie spodziewałem się, że woda wedrze się aż do wnętrza statku. Świece w niegdyś pięknym, zadbanym i starannie dopracowanym korytarzu, walały się teraz po mokrej podłodze. Obrazy były zniszczone, drzwi częściowo wyrwane z zawiasów... to musiał być naprawdę potężny sztorm i chyba tylko cud sprawił, że go przetrwaliśmy. Wyszedłem na pokład. Ci, którzy przetrwali z około 70-osobowej załogi albo opiekowali się rannymi, albo próbowali ogarnąć powszechny po burzy bałagan. Podszedłem do tej pechowej bariery, o którą rozbiłem sobie głowę. Wszystko otaczała mgła tak gęsta, że dałoby się ją ciąć w pasma. Po maszcie, któryśmy tak uparcie trzymaliśmy, pozostała jedynie podstawa. Oprócz niego, jeszcze 1 z 3 masztów na pokładzie był wpół złamany... ale on chociaż był na swoim miejscu... prawie. Z 27 żagli wszystkie były albo rozprute i wisiały bezwładnie na rejach, albo były zdarte całkowicie. Spojrzałem przed siebie, za burtę. To, co ujrzałem po krótkim wyostrzeniu wzroku, zaskoczyło mnie do tego stopnia, że nawet nie myśląc pobiegłem po Starego. - KAPITANIE! Tam płynie jakiś statek! - krzyczałem wpadając do jego gabinetu. Dębski aż z wrażenia wstał i przewrócił krzesło. - CO?! Co za statek??? - No, no w tej mgle! Wygląda na jakiś inny żaglowiec! Wybiegliśmy z kwatery i popędziliśmy na pokład, zgarniając po drodze wszystkich napotkanych marynarzy. Wszyscy razem, ilu nas tam było, wytężyliśmy wzrok, dostrzegając we mgle bladą sylwetkę tajemniczej jednostki. Zaczęły się za naszymi plecami szmery o to, co to może być, czy są przyjaźni, czy to jest w ogóle prawdziwe... - Co to za okręt, Eryk? - spytał się zdezorientowany tym wszystkim kapitan. - Nie wiem, kapitanie. Ale... oni chyba płyną w naszym kierunku! Czekaliśmy cierpliwie no rozwój wydarzeń. Okręt powoli zbliżał się do burty "Magellana". Strach i ciekawość unieruchomiły zebranych na pokładzie. Nikt z nas nie wiedział, jakie mają intencje wobec nas, ale nawet kapitan nie mógł przez odczuwany niepokój nic zrobić w tej sprawie. Nadszedł wreszcie moment, w którym to tajemniczy żaglowiec był już w pełni widoczny i wyraźnie zbliżał się do nas. Był trochę mniejszy, niż "Magellan", jego maszty były na miejscu, a żagle pożółkłe i poszarpane. Cały kadłub był wyraźnie zniszczony i zbutwiały. Bukszpryt oplatały wodorosty. Za nim powiewała jakaś bandera... a przynajmniej to co z niej zostało. Można było na niej rozpoznać czerwony, skośny, ząbkowany krzyż na białym tle. "Białym" w teorii, bo tak jak żagle, było ono szare i pożółkłe. Statek zatoczył półkole i ustawił się równolegle do nas. Stary kazał przynieść deskę, chcąc dokładnie zbadać jednostkę. Razem z nim wszedłem ja oraz 12 innych członków załogi, w tym Stachu i Bocian. Od razu przeszył nas wszystkich nieopisany dreszcz, ale nie taki zwykły - tak jakby coś przez nas na wylot przenikało. To było bardzo dziwne. Na pokładzie panowała martwa, wręcz niepokojąca cisza. Udaliśmy się pod pokład. Podzieliliśmy się ma grupy i rozpoczęliśmy poszukiwania załogi. Zaglądaliśmy do kajut, ładowni, wszędzie gdzie tylko się dało, ale nie znaleźliśmy żywej duszy. W końcu dostaliśmy się do kwatery kapitańskiej. Na małym, zbutwiałym kredensie leżał stary dziennik. Po otwarciu naszym oczom ukazały się notatki zapisane w języku hiszpańskim. Mięliśmy szczęście, że jeden z towarzyszących nam załogantów dobrze znał ten język. Tłumaczył: "24 V 1679. Capt. Antonio Estévez Wpłynęliśmy prosto w huragan. Pojawił się po zmroku, kompletnie niespodziewanie. Walczyliśmy jak tylko mogliśmy, by utrzymać okręt na powierzchni wody. Rano uspokoiło się. Straciłem ponad 20 członków załogi. Wszystko było zalane. Żagle w strzępach. Wokół nas roztacza się gęsta mgła. Obawiam się, że możemy nie wrócić z tej wyprawy, jednak mam nadzieję, że uda nam się z tego wyjść. 26 V 1679 Capt. Antonio Estévez Dryfujemy już od ponad 48 godzin i dalej nic. Tak jakby ta przeklęta mgła podążała z nami. Jest przed południem. Właśnie zobaczyliśmy jakiś statek. Wygląda jak jeden z okrętów, o których słyszałem, że dawno temu wyruszyły razem z Ferdynandem Magellanem w rejs dookoła świata. Tak, to zdecydowanie jeden z nich. Ale jakim cudem on jeszcze krąży po tych wodach? Gdzie jest załoga? Musimy to sprawdzić. Capt. Antonio Estévez Na pokładzie nikogo nie było. Gdy wraz z 10-osobową ekipą wszedłem na pokład tajemniczej jednostki, wszystkich nas przeszył nieopisany dreszcz. Znaleźliśmy tylko dziennik z wyprawy. Był po portugalsku, więc mieliśmy już pewność co do pochodzenia tajemniczego żaglowca. Wróciliśmy na pokład. Dalej nie wypłynęliśmy z mgły. Capt. Antonio Estévez To jest jakieś przekleństwo! Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, ale nie możemy już tak dłużej. Nie jemy, nie pijemy, nie umieramy, żaden z nas nie jest w stanie wyskoczyć za burtę. Nie możemy opuścić tej mgły. Nie jestem w stanie tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić. NIKT Z NAS NIE JEST". Tak właśnie mówiła ostatnia strona w dzienniku nijakiego kapitana Estéveza. Zastanawialiśmy się, co miał na myśli mówiąc, że to jest „przekleństwo”, gdy nagle dobiegły nas kroki z górnego pokładu. Spojrzeliśmy nad siebie, po czym doszliśmy do wniosku, że przecież wszyscy byliśmy pod pokładem, a reszcie załogi Stary kazał pozostać na „Magellanie”. Nie zastanawiając się długo, wybiegliśmy z kwatery i ile sił w nogach, pobiegliśmy na górę. Jak można się było domyślić, nikogo tam nie było. Wtedy też nasz niepokój względem tej całej sytuacji wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. Uznaliśmy ostatecznie, że nam się przesłyszało i postanowiliśmy wrócić pod pokład, aby jeszcze się rozejrzeć. Jednak tym razem, gdy szliśmy ciemnym, wąskim korytarzem, cały czas słyszeliśmy kroki i stukanie o zbutwiałe drewniane ściany. Szliśmy nerwowo w stronę gabinetu kapitana, nie odzywając się przy tym ani słowem. Po prostu nie mogliśmy – do tego stopnia byliśmy przerażeni całą tą akcją, do tego stopnia strach zacisnął się na naszych gardłach. Gdy lekko uchyliliśmy stare, ledwo trzymające się drzwi, od razy zauważyliśmy coś dziwnego: dziennik Estéveza leżał na stole, a obok niego paliła się, diabli wiedzą czemu, świeca. - Co do... Eee, słuchajcie, czy ja czasem nie odkładałem tego dziennika do półki? – spytał się wytrącony z równowagi Dębski. - Chyba tak, kapitanie – przytaknął z niepewnością jeden z towarzyszących nam marynarzy. - A czy ta świeca się tu paliła, kiedy wychodziliśmy? – ciągnął dalej. - Na pewno nie, kapitanie... dziwne – Oznajmił pewny swojej odpowiedzi żeglarz. - Nie podoba mi się to, kapitanie. Tu coś jest nie tak – powiedziałem, kierując wzrok na Starego. - Być może tak, ale uważam że powinniśmy jeszcze raz zajrzeć do dziennika – stwierdził, po czym podniósł dziennik ze stolika i otworzył na ostatniej zapisanej stronie. - Kapitanie, spójrz! – powiedział Gruby, po czym przewrócił stronę. - Co u licha? Przecież wcześniej tu tego nie było! – stwierdził stanowczo Stary. Istotnie – na następnej stronie znajdowała się kolejna wiadomość, której wcześniej jednak nie było. I byliśmy tego absolutnie pewni. Treść nowego zapisku brzmiała następująco: „Capt. Antonio Estévez Jesteśmy uratowani! Po tak długim czasie odnalazł nas inny okręt! Dziękuję Wam, w imieniu swoim i całej załogi! Dzięki Wam klątwa została z nas zdjęta i nasze dusze mogą w końcu zaznać spokoju. Jesteśmy wolni. Wolni...” Milczeliśmy, spoglądając się na siebie ze zdziwieniem i przerażeniem. - Nie próbujmy tego zrozumieć, bo zwariujemy – zaradził Stary. Wszyscy byliśmy zgodni. Gdy wróciliśmy na pokład „Magellana”, żaglowiec odbił od naszej burty i popłynął w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Stało się wtedy jednak coś, czego nie jestem w stanie wytłumaczyć (jakbym umiał wytłumaczyć cokolwiek z tego, co się dzisiaj działo): Okręt wpłynął w mgłę i nawet nie stracił nam się z oczu, tylko w miarę oddalania się stawał się coraz bardziej przeźroczysty, aż wreszcie całkowicie się w niej rozpłynął. A wcześniej z tej odległości był jeszcze bardzo dobrze widoczny. Normalnie aż mi mowę odjęło. To naprawdę musiał być jeden z tych statków-widmo... Udałem się na spoczynek do swojej kajuty. Wtedy też zacząłem zastawiać się, co miał na myśli kapitan Estévez, mówiąc nam, że dzięki nam to przekleństwo z nich zeszło. Czy to znaczy, że teraz to my będziemy przeklęci?? I co się stało z tymi, którzy zaginęli podczas sztormu? Na te pytania już wam nie odpowiem. Jednak doszedłem do pewnego wniosku: Prawdopodobnie jestem martwy. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy jesteśmy martwi. Jedyne, co nam pozostało, to nasz wierny okręt – „Magellan”. Los Angeles Times, 17 IV 1943 Krążownik marynarki wojennej U.S. Navy, Krążownik U.S.S. California, znika bez śladu na kursie Hawai – Rapa Nui. Amerykański krążownik flagowy U.S.S. California, przewożący najwyższej klasy meteorologów amerykańskiej marynarki wojennej na Wyspę Wielkanocną w celu zbadania anomalii powiązanych z owym miejscem, zaginął w połowie drogi z archipelagu Hawajów. Wraz z jednostką zaginęła całą załoga i zespół badaczy. Ostatnie sygnały donoszą o potężnym sztormie, której pojawił się znikąd i pozostawił krążownik w gęstej mgle, niewytłumaczalnej w tamtym regionie Pacyfiku. Dzisiaj rano marynarka wojenna oraz służby ratunkowe zaprzestały poszukiwań. Nie odnaleziono żadnych śladów wskazujących na zatonięcie jednostki. Szlak ten jest bardzo często nawiedzany przez tego typu anomalie. Legenda mówi, że w latach dwudziestych tego wieku zniknął bez śladu w tym rejonie polski żaglowiec „Magellan”, podczas swojego dziewiczego rejsu dookoła świata. Okrętu lub jego pozostałości, ani załogi nigdy więcej nie widziano... Tekst i opracowanie: Krzychu19 Zbieżność osób i nazwisk jest przypadkowa Kategoria:Opowiadania